Goof Troop: The Skate Park
by Tattle
Summary: There's a new skate park! But where's Max?


Goof Troop: The Skate Park  
  
The episode opens with a zoom in on Pete's house, as PJ is sitting down  
  
eating some pizza.  
  
"Smack! Yum yum!" Went PJ with delight at his greasy yet satisfying  
  
treat. "Boy, that sure was good. HEy, I wonder why it's so quiet  
  
today." It took a moment to think,but right after, PJ went, "I guess I  
  
should see what Max is doing!"  
  
Walking over to Goofy's house, Pete knocked and waited. After awhile,  
  
there still was no response, and soon, PJ wondered, "Maybe he's in the  
  
backyard. Walking through his own house, he's stopped by his dad, Pete,  
  
who goes, "Hoooold up a second there Mr.! Whatcha doin'?" PJ, a little  
  
uncormfortable with how his dad always seeming to barge in and makes  
  
matters worth, simply replied with "Uh, nothing." "WEHEHELL" Laughed  
  
Pete, "That's good! Cause I got a little father and son activity we  
  
could share over here at, oh, what was it called..." As Pete stubled to  
  
think up his mind, PJ remembered about the new Skate Park that Max was  
  
so excited about yesterday. Without even knowing, the words slipped out  
  
of his mouth, exactly "Skate Park..." Right then, Pete grabbed him up  
  
and yelled, "Yes! That's it! Howdja know?!? Come on, let's go to the  
  
Skatey Park! HAHAHA!"  
  
Thrown into the back of the car and buckled up, PJ soon found himself  
  
on a whirlwind ride in his dad's car to the new Skate Park. "I think  
  
I'm gonna be sick..." PJ muttered, as the car came to a screeching  
  
halt. "WE'RE HEEEERRREEEE!!!" Yelled his dad, as he once again grasped  
  
son and carried him into the building. "Wow, this place sure is cool!"  
  
Said PJ, as he also began to think about Max again. "Hey dad, is it ok  
  
if I call Max to come?" Pete laughed heartingly, as he said, "Oh, son,  
  
you didn't know?!? Max is the main attraction! HAHAHA!" Pete couldn't  
  
stop his insane laughter. PJ was a bit confused, buthe walked with his  
  
dad anyway to a strange booth. A dog at the booth asked. "State you  
  
winning conditions." PJ was now bamboolzed. "Dad, are you betting on  
  
this skating match?" As confused as PJ seemed, Pete was very relaxed.  
  
"You see son, this here's a match between two teams, the Hounds, which  
  
Max be on, and the Razors, which my boy be on!" Pete turned to the   
  
booth. "Winner Razors!" PJ was just getting more and more confused with  
  
every word. "Dad, why aren't you betting on Max's team? Who's "your   
  
boy"?" Pete had just finished also stating that the team would win with  
  
"5 points." "Well, son, you see, this be no ordinary skatinger arena  
  
thingy. You'll see my boy soon enough. And if you're wondering why I'd  
  
say the Razor's be winning with such a low score..." Pete turned to the  
  
booth again, "The match will end prematurely, cause:death!" Pete   
  
finished his bet with a laugh. "Figures" Said the dog, "That's all yous  
  
people come for anyway. How many tickets?" Pete answered very  
  
excitedly, "1000 dollars worth! WAHOO!" PJ couldn't help but be  
  
astounded. Whay was his dad talking about, with death and all. Why was  
  
he betting so much money? "Come son, let's take this close front row   
  
seat!" Chickled Pete as he lead a starstruck PJ to the stands. "Now,  
  
you that Razor over there, the one with the sharp eyes?" Pete quietly  
  
whispered. "DAD! He's holding a rifle! What..." PJ's quick yelling was  
  
cut off by Pete's shooshing. "You see, PJ, that be my boy, Rocko. I've  
  
been training for this very day, as five points into the game, he'll be  
  
shooting Maxy! HAHAH!" Pete laughed again, as PJ was frozen with  
  
horror. The buzzer blared, and the game started, with a quick point  
  
made the Hounds. "Heh, it don't matter. My boys will get five pointers  
  
and BAM! HAHAHAHA!" However, As the next round began, Max, with an   
  
eagle eye, spotted the rifle, and dashed with skill over to Rocko.   
  
Rocko was confused, and soon enough, screaming, as Max ripped off both  
  
of his arms! "AHHHHHHHHh...." The scream faded soon, as blood stopped  
  
flowing from Rocko. "Hey Peej! Look, I won!" Max yelled out, as the  
  
ending game blare struck. The announcer spoke out, "Hounds win!   
  
Premature 1 to 0!" Many cheered, others booed, Pete screamed and  
  
stomped in anger, PJ passed out, and Goofy, unseen before, was going,  
  
"Gorsh! Yahoo! Way to go son!" Pete yelled out in response, "I'm  
  
gonna kill you, Goof!" and stomped over to Goofy, slaughtering others  
  
on his way. However, Max used his quick spped again to precisley knock  
  
off Pete's head, and collect it as a trophy. "I did it dad!" Max said  
  
proudly, and they hugged.  
  
The end. 


End file.
